miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Świat Chloé
Helloł, it's me xD Jak już zapewne widzieliście, na świąteczne konkursy zostało zgłoszonych zbyt mało prac, by mogło odbyć się głosowanie, dlatego postanowiłam opublikować mój świąteczny one-shot na blogu. Eeem... wyszedł mi raczej długi, ale mam nadzieję, że to Was nie zniechęci xD Cóż, miłego czytania :3 Takie nieco spóźnione: Wesołych Świąt! <3 Kiedy byłam mała, dostałam od matki kanarka. Nie pamiętam, które z kolei to były święta, ale wiem, że wtedy jeszcze je lubiłam. Rodzice zakryli mi oczy, żebym nie mogła podglądać, wzięli mnie za ręce i poprowadzili do salonu. To był naprawdę duży pokój, jednak rozłożony stół, po brzegi wypełniony pachnącymi potrawami, ozdoby wiszące wszędzie – na meblach, kominku, nawet na żyrandolu – a przede wszystkim ogromna choinka, która mieniła się tysiącami barw, sprawiały, że pokój ten stawał się mały i przytulny. Nie ziejący pustką i zimny jak teraz. Szliśmy ostrożnie, żebym nie potknęła się na zagiętym dywanie ani nie wpadła na ułożone w równym rzędzie krzesła. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się, chyba wszyscy równie podekscytowani. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście tak było, jeżeli chodzi o rodziców, ale ja niemal skakałam z radości. Rodzice zawsze sprawiali mi wyjątkowe prezenty, jednak miałam wrażenie, że tamten będzie najbardziej wyjątkowy ze wszystkich. Cóż, nie pomyliłam się zbytnio. Gdy odsunęli dłonie od moich oczu, moje usta rozciągnęły się w chyba najszerszym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek widniał na mojej twarzy. Na małym stoliczku, tuż obok choinki stała średniej wielkości klatka, a w środku na złotej żerdce siedział mały, żółty ptaszek. Chodził po niej to w prawo, to w lewo, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy bezpiecznej się cofnąć, czy może podejść bliżej, sprawdzić, kto przyszedł, kto patrzy na niego takimi dużymi, pełnymi podekscytowania oczami. Uwielbiałam tego kanarka, choć nigdy nie dałam mu imienia. Każda nazwa, każde słowo, jakim można by go określić, wydawało mi się nieodpowiednie, zbyt zwykłe dla niego. Ale jemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Musiał być naprawdę młody, bo szybko się do mnie przyzwyczaił. Minęło ledwie kilka tygodni, a mogłam wypuszczać go z klatki bez obawy, że ucieknie ode mnie. To lubiłam w nim najbardziej – słuchał mnie jak nikt inny. Mogłam opowiadać mu o wszystkim, a on nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko, a na dodatek wykonywał najprostsze polecenia – przylatywał, kiedy go wołałam i grzecznie wracał do klatki, kiedy było trzeba. Był tylko ptakiem, więc nie mógł rozumieć trudniejszych rzeczy, ale jeśli coś umiał, robił to, gdy mu kazałam. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego tak chętnie wracał do klatki. Czy nigdy nie chciał być wolny, latać pod gołym niebem, zamiast patrzeć na mnie ciekawie zza złotych, błyszczących prętów? Dlaczego wolał więzienie od świata, w którym nic by go nie ograniczało? Wtedy tego nie rozumiałam, jednak teraz wiem, że on zwyczajnie nie znał niczego poza złotą klatką. Ta niepozorna rzecz była całym jego światem, nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje coś poza tym. Nie obchodziło go, że ma tylko mnie, że przestrzeń, na jakiej żyje, ogranicza się do tego małego kącika. Zawsze chętnie wracał do swojego świata, kochał go. Chyba lubił swoje życie. Lecz to życie się skończyło. Kanarek zdechł niedługo po tym, jak matka odeszła ode mnie i od ojca. Skończyły się rodzinne święta – jedyny czas, który rodzice poświęcali tylko mnie, kiedy nie przejmowali się tylko i wyłącznie pracą, kiedy było przytulnie i ciepło. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, myślę, że chciałabym być taka jak mój kanarek. Mieć swój mały światek, do którego nie miałby wstępu nikt prócz mnie, miejsce, które bym kochała, dzięki któremu mogłabym się cieszyć ze wszystkiego, choćby z takiej głupoty, że ktoś na moment otworzyłby drzwiczki mojej klatki i pokazał mi cząstkę innego świata. A potem mimo wszystko wracać tam, gdzie byłoby moje miejsce. Bo tam byłby mój dom. Nie zauważyłam jedynie, że do osiągnięcia tego celu brakowało mi jeszcze jednej rzeczy, którą miał kanarek, a której nie mam ja. Kogoś, z kim mogłabym dzielić mój świat. * * * Idę zaśnieżoną ulicą, słuchając paplaniny Sabriny. Nie mam pojęcia, co do mnie mówi, ale to pewnie ma jakiś związek z prezentami świątecznymi. Za dwa dni wigilijka klasowa, więc wszyscy dostali na tym punkcie jakiegoś świra. "Ja wylosowałam tego, jak myślisz, co mu kupić?", "O, nie! To już za parę dni, a ja nie mam dla niej prezentu!". Szału dostać można. Ktoś dźga mnie w ramię, kiedy zbyt długo stoję przed witryną sklepową. Odwracam się ze złością i napotykam skruszony wzrok Sabriny. – Czego?! – warczę na nią, mimo że nie zrobiła mi nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli można było o kimś powiedzieć, że jest moim przyjacielem, to była to właśnie ona. Robiła praktycznie wszystko, co mówiłam, a na dodatek uważała, że jestem bezsprzecznie wspaniała. Gdyby nie to, nie pozwoliłabym jej za sobą chodzić. Kto jak kto, ale ja powinnam zadawać się z ludźmi wartymi mojego towarzystwa. – Powinnyśmy iść szybciej, bo zaraz się spóźnimy – piszczy Sabrina, chowając się na wszelki wypadek za torbą. Czy ja naprawdę uchodzę za tak złą osobę, że mogłabym podnieść na nią rękę? – Więc co tak stoisz? – odpowiadam i, uniósłszy dumnie głowę, znów zaczynam zmierzać w tym samym kierunku co wcześniej. – Już idę! – mówi i podbiega, żeby się ze mną zrównać. Kiedy wchodzimy do szkoły, od razu wiem, że coś popsuje mi humor. Wszędzie wiszą światełka, dzwoneczki, bombki i inne świąteczne ozdoby, przez które korytarz wygląda, jakby obrzygał go jeden z reniferów Świętego Mikołaja. Znając życie, Marinette znów oskarży mnie, że chcę zepsuć wszystkim święta, jak tylko zobaczy, że patrzę krzywo na te wszystkie dekoracje. Nie rozumiem, po co ludzie to robią. Po co ubierać choinkę i rozwieszać wszędzie te świąteczne duperele, skoro za tydzień lub dwa i tak zdejmą to wszystko? Święta nie różnią się niczym od reszty roku. Ale to całkiem dobry czas, żeby Adrien przypomniał sobie o mnie. Nawet jeśli nie wylosowaliśmy siebie nawzajem, powinniśmy wymienić się prezentami. Ten, który mam dla niego, jest już zapakowany i gotowy do wręczenia. Wystarczy tylko go dać... Radość od razu ze mnie uchodzi, gdy widzę, jak Adrien rozmawia z Marinette. Zaciskam zęby, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że mnie to obeszło i ignorując wszystkich dookoła, idę usiąść na swoim miejscu. Nie mogę się jednak powstrzymać, by nie rzucić gniewnie torebki na ławkę. – Chloé! – woła mnie ktoś z tyłu. Okazuje się, że to Kim chce poczęstować mnie ciastkami. Jakby to, że na wigilijce będzie tego z tonę, to było za mało. W inne dni też musieli jeść coś, co ma kształt choinki, mikołajowej czapki albo gwiazdki czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Moja matka też piekła takie na każde święta. Zawsze była taka szczęśliwa, kiedy nam smakowało i śmiała się wesoło, gdy marudziliśmy, że tak pięknie pachnie, a nie możemy jeszcze jeść. A potem odeszła, zabierając ich unikalny smak i zapach ze sobą. – Nie chcę twoich głupich ciastek – prycham i odwracam się w sposób, który Marinette zapewne przyrównałaby do "obrażonej księżniczki". I jak na zawołanie odzywa się właśnie ona – najlepsza-we-wszystkim-Marinette. – To, że coś ci się nie podoba, nie znaczy, że musisz ich od razu obrażać – mówi, gniewnie marszcząc brwi i biorąc się pod boki. Naprawdę nie cierpię, kiedy to robi. – Wy wszyscy jesteście siebie warci – odpowiadam, a ona najwyraźniej chce mi się odgryźć, ale nie udaje jej się, bo do klasy wpada nauczycielka, przepraszając za swoje spóźnienie. "Drogi to istna ślizgawka!" Prycham cicho i tracę zainteresowanie klasą. Kiedy pani Bustier zaczyna lekcję, moje myśli błądzą gdzieś między ośnieżonymi gałęziami drzew, które widzę za oknem. * * * Jedyna rzecz, nad którą się zastanawiam, wychodząc ze szkoły to to, jaki prezent da mi Adrien na święta. To na pewno coś wyjątkowego. Wcale nie musi być drogie, wcale nie mam aż tak wygórowanych wymagań, ale chciałabym, żeby to było coś niepowtarzalnego, coś tylko dla mnie. Coś, czego Marinette nigdy by od niego nie dostała. Akurat ją widzę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Stoi na wpół schowana za słupem latarni i patrzy na coś, ale nawet nie chce mi się odwracać, żeby dowiedzieć się na co. Zamiast tego, kiedy tylko zwraca wzrok na mnie, posyłam jej szydercze spojrzenie, a potem najdostojniejszym krokiem, na jaki mnie stać, idę przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą ją i wszystkich innych, którzy nie powinni mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Szkoła znika za rogiem. Gdybym się odwróciła, nie zobaczyłabym nawet najwyższej części budynku ani tym bardziej Marinette chowającej się za latarnią. Mam nadzieję, że już zamknęła się w tej swojej piekarni i zaczęła bawić się w projektantkę. Przynajmniej już nikomu by nie przeszkadzała. Ale ona przynajmniej już jest w domu, a ja wciąż brnę przez śnieżne zaspy. Ze względu na mróz nie udało się odpalić samochodu, którym asystentka ojca wozi mnie do szkoły, zaś drugie auto obecnie nie jest zdatne do użytku, z powodów, których nie chciało mi się słuchać. Zatem teraz muszę wracać na piechotę jak wszyscy inni. Nie do pomyślenia! Przechodzę przed jezdnię i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nogi niosą mnie do domu okrężną drogą. Cóż, może i na dworze jest zimno, a lodowate powietrze wdzierała się, gdzie tylko może, ale w domu wcale nie jest jakoś znacznie cieplej. I wcale nie mam na myśli, że zepsuło się ogrzewanie. Moje buty zapadają się w śniegu, gdy idę nieodśnieżoną dróżką. Biegnie między drzewami i właściwie z ulicy nawet jej nie widać. Najwyraźniej niewiele osób tędy chodzi, lecz zawsze kiedy musiałam wracać do domu pieszo, przechodziłam tamtędy i choć rzadko się to zdarzało, nigdy nie zapomniałam małej ścieżki prowadzącej właściwie donikąd. Aczkolwiek już dawno nie zdarzyła mi się taka sytuacja, a do tego Marinette mnie wkurzyła, więc idąc, nie pomyślałam nawet, żeby zajrzeć, czy dróżka jeszcze tam jest. Jednak najwyraźniej nogi pamiętają lepiej, gdzie mają mnie prowadzić. W śniegu widzę wydrążone ślady, jakby niejednokrotnie ktoś tam przechodził. Nieco mnie to dziwi, bo z tego, co wiem, ścieżka okrąża jedynie jakiś sklep i tak na dobrą sprawę wcale nie skraca drogi. Być może pracownicy chodzą tamtędy, żeby łatwiej wnieść towar na zaplecze albo po prostu ktoś podobny do mnie, kto nie chce wracać tak wcześnie do domu, kręci się gdzieś tam dla zabawy. Bo dlaczego nie? Skręcam za róg i pierwsze, co rzuca mi się w oczy, to stojący pod ścianą chłopak. Wygląda, jakby był przynajmniej parę lat starszy ode mnie, choć może to tylko takie wrażenie wywołane jego poważną miną. Zbyt długa grzywka spada mu na oczy, a on sam trzęsie się lekko, ubrany w kurtkę zdecydowanie zbyt cienką jak na taki mróz. I patrzy wprost na mnie przenikliwymi oczami, pozbawionymi jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył człowieka. Czy też raczej – jakby ów człowiek był dla niego istotą zupełnie obojętną. Jego spojrzenie wwierca się we mnie, przechodząc dreszczem po plecach. Wzdrygam się, usiłując zrzucić winę na zimno i nie wytrzymawszy, mówię: – Co się gapisz? Wzrusza ramionami. – Dziewczyny nie widziałeś? Nie wiem, czy to możliwe, ale przygląda mi się jeszcze dokładniej niż wcześniej. – Takiej jak ty w takim miejscu jak to jeszcze nie – odpowiada i odwraca się z powrotem do ściany, jakby było tam coś znacznie ciekawszego ode mnie. – Co to ma znaczyć? – obruszam się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Czy on mnie właśnie obraził? Znów przenosi wzrok na mnie, lecz tym razem mam wrażenie, że w jego oczach błyszczy coś na kształt irytacji. Może zniecierpliwienie? – A czy to ważne? – wzdycha, po czym kiwa lekko głową na dalszą drogę. – Jak pójdziesz tamtędy, wyjdziesz obok głównej ulicy. Stamtąd już zapewne trafisz tam, gdzie chcesz trafić. Przekrzywiam lekko głowę w bok, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli, lecz szybko dociera do mnie, o co mu chodziło. – Wcale się nie zgubiłam! – wołam być może nieco zbyt głośno i tupię nogą. Cóż, gest ten rzeczywiście kojarzy się z obrażonymi księżniczkami, ale robię to z czystego przyzwyczajenia. Kiedy byłam młodsza, oglądałam mnóstwo bajek jak zapewne zdecydowana większość dzieciaków. W jednej z nich występowała właśnie pewna księżniczka, która też miała taki zwyczaj, a dzieci często przejmują zachowania z bajek. Ja nie byłam wyjątkiem, tylko że mnie zostało to do dziś. Może to dlatego ludzie tak często porównują mnie do rozwydrzonej księżniczki? – Więc co tu robisz? – dziwi się. Stara się to ukryć za pozbawioną emocji maską, lecz jego ton mówi sam za siebie. – Idę tędy do domu – mówię dumnie i zaczynam iść tam, gdzie poszłabym, gdybym nie spotkała jego. Przed siebie. Podąża za mną wzrokiem, jakby starał się zrozumieć, co właśnie do niego powiedziałam. Żeby skonsternować go jeszcze bardziej, dodaję: – Chociaż to nie twój interes. Ja nie wtykam nosa w twoje sprawy. Podążam dalej, mając nadzieję, że już nic nie powie, jednak on odzywa się, kiedy jestem o krok od pokonania zakrętu. – Co nie znaczy, że nie chciałabyś wiedzieć. Nie mogę nie przyznać mu racji, ale nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, czym mogłabym się odgryźć. Prycham, udając, że się myli i że nie obchodzą mnie jego słowa, po czym ponownie ruszam przed siebie. Jednak zanim widok przysłania mi szara ściana budynku, przez ułamek sekundy widzę jego twarz. Uśmiecha się. * * * Wróciwszy do domu, odsłuchuję jedynie wiadomość od ojca, zapisaną na automatycznej sekretarce. "Chloé, mam dzisiaj dużo pracy, więc nie czekaj na mnie. Zostawiłem ci trochę pieniędzy w twoim pokoju. Możesz sobie coś kupić, jeśli chcesz. Kocham cię. Do jutra." Rozlega się sygnał kończący wiadomość, choć dla mnie oznacza on jedynie, że nastanie cisza, której nie rozproszy żaden głos prócz mojego. * * * Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień szkoły przed przerwą zimową. Stoję przed szkołą, patrząc, jak wylewa się z niej tłum uczniów, cieszących się, że wreszcie nastały upragnione święta. Prawdziwa Wigilia jest dopiero jutro, ale najwyraźniej jej mała namiastka, jaką była wigilijka klasowa, zupełnie im wystarcza, by mogli poczuć świąteczny nastrój. Choinka, śpiewanie kolęd i pierniki w różnych kształtach. I oczywiście prezenty, które uczniowie rozdają sobie nawzajem. Ja dostałam sweter. Biało-żółty, wełniany i prawdopodobnie bardzo ciepły, lecz osoba, która go zrobiła, prawdopodobnie nie ma za grosz gustu. Zapewne został kupiony w jakimś tanim sklepie odzieżowym, a przynajmniej tak wnioskuję po metce z logiem firmy, o której nigdy nie słyszałam. Wiem, że dała mi go Rose – w końcu to ona mnie wylosowała – ale przez tę całą świąteczną atmosferę nie miałam nawet ochoty jej tego wytknąć. Zamiast tego powiedziałam głośno, że ten, kto go kupił, chyba zrobił to z zamkniętymi oczami. Niech wie, że następnym razem powinna kupić mi coś wartościowego. Torebkę ze swoim prezentem trzymam w zmarzniętych dłoniach – nawet rękawiczki nie powstrzymują zimna dostatecznie. Przytupuję lekko nogą, aby się rozgrzać. Obłoczki pary wydostają się z moich ust, żeby po kilku chwilach rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Uczniowie przechodzący obok mnie pewnie myślą, że jak zwykle czekam na samochód, jednak, choć mi się to nie podoba, wciąż jedno auto jest w naprawie, a drugie jest potrzebne ojcu. Już trzeci dzień muszę iść piechotą, lecz akurat dzisiaj czekam na Adriena. Nie zobaczymy się prawdopodobnie przez całe święta, a przecież musimy jeszcze wymienić się prezentami. Kiedy wychodzi ze szkoły, podbiegam do niego radośnie, zapominając o całym zimnie. Upewniam się jeszcze, że nie pomylę jego prezentu, z tym, który dostałam od Rose, po czym wyciągam w jego stronę ozdobioną reniferami torebkę. – Wesołych świąt, Adrienku – mówię słodko i rozglądam się ukradkiem, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś to widzi. Jak na zawołanie na szczycie schodów pojawia się Marinette w towarzystwie Alyi. Bardzo dobrze. Niech patrzy, jak blisko jestem z Adrienem. – O. – Adrien wydaje się być zdziwiony. Niepewnie sięga po paczkę, ale jego palce zatrzymują się kilka centymetrów od niej. – Dziękuję bardzo – mówi – ale ja nic dla ciebie nie mam. – Drapie się po głowie i ucieka wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Czuję, jakby grunt uciekał mi spod stóp. – Nie wylosowaliśmy się, więc nie pomyślałem... – Nic nie szkodzi – przerywam mu. Mój głos brzmi dziwnie ochryple, mam wrażenie, że Marinette śmieje się, patrząc drwiąco w moją stronę. – Chciałam ci po prostu coś dać... – zaczynam się gubić w swoich własnych słowach. Co się dzieje? Dlaczego serce wali mi jak młotem? – Proszę! – mówię, wciskając mu torebkę w dłonie. Starając się brzmieć tak jak zwykle, rzucam na odchodne: – Ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia. Szybkim krokiem przemierzam chodnik, żeby jak najszybciej zniknąć z pola widzenia ich wszystkich. Nie rozumiem, czemu to robię. Dlaczego po raz pierwszy nie zależy mi, by być w centrum uwagi, dlaczego nagle zaczyna obchodzić mnie, co powiedzą inni? Dlaczego boli mnie, że Adrien zapomniał o prezencie dla mnie? Przecież tak naprawdę niewiele razy coś od niego dostałam. Znacznie częściej to ja mu coś dawałam, licząc, że kiedyś mi się odwdzięczy. Ale im więcej czasu mija, tym mniej on o mnie pamięta. Dlaczego więc akurat teraz ma dla mnie jakieś znaczenie, że nic od niego nie dostałam? Gdy ostrożnie wyglądam za róg, widzę, jak Marinette i Adrien wymieniają się niewielkimi paczkami i odpowiedzi pojawiają się same, jakby były w moim umyśle od zawsze, tylko z jakiegoś powodu ich nie dostrzegałam. Boli mnie, że Adrien zamiast o mnie pamiętał o niej. I przecież nie mogę być w centrum uwagi, kiedy wolno płynące łzy rozmazują mi makijaż. * * * Znów błądzę po jakichś ulicach, które w ten czy inny sposób prowadzą mnie do domu. Jednak nie idę tak jak zwykle. Raczej się snuję, brnę do przodu, choć nie mam żadnego celu. Ojca i tak zapewne nie będzie w domu, ze względu na wszystkie imprezy związane ze świętami i fakt, że chciałby pozałatwiać przed nimi tyle spraw, ile to możliwe. Jak na ironię w święta, kiedy powinno się cieszyć spokojem i rodzinnym ciepłem, on ma najwięcej pracy. Cóż, nie mogę go winić. Jest w końcu burmistrzem, a tak wysoka i ważna funkcja zobowiązuje. Nie tak jak w przypadku ludzi, którzy nie mają do zrobienia nic niezbędnego. Jeśli rodzice Marinette nie otworzą piekarni, ludzie pójdą do innej, a świat się nie zawali. Zaś gdyby tatusia nie było w pracy, mogłoby to mieć poważne konsekwencje. Skręcam w następną ulicę i niedaleko przed sobą widzę przejście dla pieszych. Marszczę brwi i podążam wzrokiem dalej tylko po to, by ujrzeć niewielki, obsypany śniegiem i otoczony sporą ilością małych drzew sklep. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co tam sprzedają, lecz wiem, że jeśli tam pójdę i zagłębię się w latem zielony zagajnik, znajdę wydrążone w śniegu w ślady, w miejscu, gdzie biegnie cienka, teraz zupełnie niewidoczna ścieżka. Będę tak szła, aż zobaczę zakręt, a za nim... Właśnie. Co za nim? Czy to możliwe, żeby chłopak, którego spotkałam dwa dni temu, był tam i dzisiaj? Jest mniej-więcej ta sama godzina co wtedy, więc jeśli on jest jakimś pracownikiem owego sklepu, to może znów go tam spotkam. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślę, ale czasem rozmowa z kimś zupełnie obcym daje znacznie więcej niż z najbliższymi. Znaczy, nie mam pojęcia, czy jest tak w rzeczywistości, ale oglądałam ostatnio jakiś film, w którym była mowa o czymś podobnym. Właściwie to nie mam nic do stracenia. A poza tym ostatnim razem zapomniałam mu powiedzieć, że jego fryzura jest okropna. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, zmierzam do celu. Wątpię, żeby rzeczywiście tam był. Bo i co miałby tam robić? Jednak kiedy wychodzę zza zakrętu, widzę nie kogo innego jak jego. Klęczy w tym samym miejscu, w którym stał dwa dni temu. I majstruje coś przy małym okienku położonym tuż nad ziemią. – Co robisz? – pytam, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. Spogląda na mnie obojętnie i odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. – A co ty robisz? – Idę do domu, chyba już ci to mówiłam! – mówię gniewnie i zakładam ręce na piersiach. Automatycznie unoszę dumnie głowę, ale wtedy dociera do mnie, co on może robić. – Nie wierzę! – wołam. – Włamujesz się tutaj?! – Wskazuję na okienko, które w końcu udaje mu się otworzyć. Liczę, że coś mi odpowie, ale on kompletnie mnie ignorując, wślizguje się do środka ruchem tak zwinnym, iż nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby się okazało, że robi to nie pierwszy raz. Nie wiem, co mam robić. Iść sobie i udawać, że go nie widziałam, czy dzwonić na policję albo wołać kogoś ze sklepu. Zanim udaje mi się podjąć jakąś decyzję, przez okno prosto na śnieg wypada średniej wielkości kartonowe pudło. Coś grzechocze w środku, więc na pewno nie jest puste, ale tuż przed tym, jak chcę je wziąć w dłonie, ląduje na nim ręka. Chłopak wyczołguje się z otworu, cały czas trzymając pudełko, jakby mnie ostrzegał, żebym go nie dotykała. Jednak mnie na chwilę obecną zastanawia jedynie, jakim cudem jeszcze nie poodpadały mu palce, bo jest naprawdę zimno, a on nie ma nawet najcieńszych rękawiczek. Wstaje i otrzepuje się ze śniegu, po czym zamyka okienko tak, że prawdopodobnie ktoś nieposiadający odpowiednich umiejętności nie zauważy nawet, że było otwierane. Ja w każdym razie bym nie zauważyła. Kiedy udaje mi się oderwać wzrok od zakurzonej szybki, dostrzegam, że on patrzy na mnie, jednak nie potrafię wyczytać z jego oczu zupełnie niczego. – Mogę liczyć, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz? – pyta, co wydaje mi się nieco dziwne, ale nie chcę, żeby zauważył, że nie do końca rozumiem, co się dzieje. – Czy nie powiem?! – wybucham. – Jesteś złodziejem! Powaga, z jaką się mi przygląda, jest tak przytłaczająca, że niemal czuję, jak każe mi paść na ziemię. – A ty prześladowcą. – Prześla...? Nie! – zaprzeczam stanowczo. – Jakim prześladowcą?! O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! – O tym, że mnie śledzisz – odpowiada i chyba mówi poważnie, bo nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby żartował. Ale czy on siebie słyszy? Miałabym chodzić za kimś takim jak on? Ja, Chloé Bourgeois? – Nie pochlebiaj sobie! – warczę. – Nie jesteś wart tego, żeby cię śledzić. – Zaś ty nie jesteś warta choćby tego, by zadbać, żebyś nie widziała, jak się włamuję do sklepu. – Unosi lekko brwi, a w jego oczach błyska iskierka rozbawienia, której nie udaje mu się ukryć. – Więc kto jest wart mniej, ty czy ja? Staję jak wryta. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się odszczeknąć, ale nie wypada zostawić takiej zniewagi bez odpowiedzi. – Oczywiście, że ty – mówię i zamaszystym ruchem odrzucam włosy do tyłu. Nie będzie mnie obrażał jakiś podrzędny złodziej, co to to nie. Odgarnia grzywkę z oczu, a mnie nagle przychodzi do głowy, że zapewne wyglądałby dużo lepiej, gdyby na przykład stawiał włosy na żelu. Wtedy właściwie mógłby uchodzić za całkiem przystojnego... Zanim udaje mi się go tak zwizualizować, odwraca się i jak gdyby nigdy nic idzie przed siebie, mną zupełnie się nie przejmując. Możliwe, że wyczerpałam jego limit słów na dzisiaj. Po tym, co mi powiedział, kompletnie odechciewa mi się zwierzania ze swoich rozterek, ale mimo to wołam za nim: – Zaczekaj! – Kiedy się odwraca, nie wiem nawet, po co go zatrzymałam. – Będziesz tutaj jutro? Patrzy w niebo, jakby to tam znajdowała się odpowiedź, ale ostatecznie wzrusza ramionami. – Kto wie, co będzie jutro – odzywa się cicho, a potem posyła mi gest będący po części zasalutowaniem, a po części machnięciem. Odwraca się i idzie w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. – Uznam to za tak! – krzyczę za nim, lecz już mi nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego niknie między drzewami, a ja, choć znowu zostaję sama, uśmiecham się lekko. To brzmi głupio nawet w mojej głowie, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, co ktoś taki jak on sądzi o świętach. Dlaczego kradnie? Dlaczego jest taki poważny i co chowa za tą swoją kamienną maską? I może to najmniej ważne, ale jak by wyglądał, gdyby zmienił fryzurę? * * * Gdy wracam do domu, jedyne o czym myślę, to fakt, że jestem głupia. Jutro przecież jest Wigilia, a ja zaproponowałam mu spotkanie, nawet nie pomyślawszy o tym, że będzie spędzał ją z rodziną tak jak wszyscy, w tym ja. Wątpię, żeby ojciec pozwolił mi wyrwać się z domu w jeden z niewielu dni, w które nikt nam nie przeszkadza. No i rzecz jasna ja też wcale nie chcę go wtedy zostawiać. Nie przyszło mi jednak do głowy, że zarówno on jak i ja będziemy zajęci. Ale przecież skoro oboje będziemy zajęci, to znaczy, że nie będzie wtopy, jeśli jutro nie przyjdę, bo on też nie przyjdzie! Jakie to cudowne, że wszystkie moje problemy rozwiązują się same. Jeśli chodzi o sytuację z prezentem, przez święta wszyscy, którzy to widzieli, dawno o tym zapomną, a po powrocie do szkoły pokażę im, gdzie ich miejsce. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby jednak ktoś pamiętał i nie miał ochoty trzymać języka za zębami. Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ludzie się dowiedzieli, że zostałam zignorowana przez Adriena Agreste'a w przeciwieństwie do jakiejś Marinette, której nikt nie kojarzy, bo całymi dniami siedzi i "projektuje", jak ładnie to nazywa. Choć bazgranie po kartkach i nazywanie owych bazgrołów "projektami" według mnie projektowaniem nie jest. Przekraczam próg, a na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, gdy widzę wnętrze domu. Na wieszakach, szafkach i chyba wszędzie, gdzie dało się coś zaczepić, wiszą świąteczne dekoracje. Jest jasno, lampy się palą, więc tatko musiał już wrócić. W salonie, do którego wchodzę, nawet się nie rozebrawszy, stoi choinka ozdobiona chyba wszystkim, co mieliśmy w domu. Nie miałam ochoty jej ubierać, ale teraz kiedy na nią patrzę, trochę mi smutno, że ojciec zrobił to beze mnie. Uśmiecham się do siebie, niemal zapominając, że odkąd odeszła mama, święta kojarzą mi się jedynie z marną kopią tego, co było kiedyś. Może tym razem będzie inaczej. Może na następny dzień nikt nie będzie bez przerwy dzwonił do ojca, by porozmawiać "o sprawach służbowych". Może wreszcie odwiedzimy dalszą rodzinę albo pójdziemy na wspólny spacer? Może te święta będą inne? – Panno Bourgeois? – odzywa się jakiś głos za mną i zdecydowanie nie należy on do mojego ojca. Kiedy się odwracam, napotykam formalny uśmiech jego asystentki. – Pan burmistrz wysłał mnie, żebym ci powiedziała, że jego delegacja nieco się przeciągnęła. Niestety wróci dopiero jutro. – J-jutro? – jąkam się, co rzadko mi się zdarza. Kobieta chyba widzi w moich oczach, jak się czuję, słysząc to, i dodaje szybko: – Niech się panienka nie martwi. Kazał również przekazać, że zdąży bez problemów na kolację wigilijną. Już przekazałam wszystkie informacje kucharzowi, on się wszystkim zajmie. Ty musisz jedynie czekać na swój prezent. – Uśmiecha się miło, lecz wiem, że ten uśmiech jest nieszczery. Widywałam takie tysiące razy, zwłaszcza u wszelkiego rodzaju asystentek, recepcjonistek, sekretarek i tym podobnych. Zawsze mówiły to samo. "Choć mam cię gdzieś, muszę być dla ciebie miła, bo tak mam w umowie." – Dobrze, dziękuję – mówię, jakby to nie było dla mnie nic nowego. Cóż – w sumie nie jest. – Możesz już iść – stwierdzam tonem przepełnionym wyższością. – Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi, prawda? – Uśmiecham się w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak ona wcześniej. – Oczywiście – odpowiada i wychodzi. Obie wiemy, że żadna z nas nie chce przebywać z drugą dłużej niż to konieczne. Wchodzę powoli po schodach, gasząc po drodze światła. Na dworze jest już ciemno, prawie tak jak w nocy, więc bez nich niewiele widzę. Na szczęście znam każdy korytarz w tym domu jak własną kieszeń. Przechodzę ostrożnie koło mebli w moim pokoju, żeby przypadkiem na nic nie wpaść i padam na łóżko. Nie mam ochoty na zupełnie nic. Wygląda na to, że te święta nie będą się różnić zbytnio od poprzednich. * * * Po przebudzeniu pierwsze co robię, to sprawdzenie godziny. Osiemnasta. Wstaję z łóżka, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie śpię dalej, gdy przypomina mi się, że miałam jeszcze coś kupić. Być może to właśnie ta myśl błąkająca się gdzieś z tyłu umysłu mnie obudziła. Czy o tej godzinie sklepy będą jeszcze otwarte? Myślę nad tym przez chwilę, po czym zabrawszy ze sobą pieniądze, zbiegam na dół, ubieram się najcieplej, jak się da, i wychodzę. * * * Siedzę przy wigilijnym stole. Rozłożone wszędzie potrawy pachną i wyglądają nieziemsko, a do tego jest ich niezliczona ilość. Mimo że i tak nie damy rady zjeść tego wszystkiego, zawsze jest tego tak dużo, jakby miała nas odwiedzić cała rodzina. Ojciec pyta mnie o szkołę, czy wszystko w porządku, jak tam z ocenami i tego typu rzeczy, o które przeciętni rodzice pytają przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Opowiadam mu o wszystkim, nie mam przecież nic do ukrycia. Szybko jednak przechodzę do innych rzeczy, żeby obudzić tę wyjątkową świąteczną atmosferę, której nie czułam od tak dawna. Mimo to całe otoczenie wydaje się pozbawione radości, ja i tatuś zdajemy się śmiać na siłę. On rzadko opowiada o takich rzeczach, ale jemu również psuje nastrój fakt, że nie ma z nami mamy. Jej uśmiechu, jej ciepła. Po prostu jej. Kończymy jeść, zaczynamy zbierać naczynia. Wszyscy pracownicy posiadłości mają dzisiaj wolne, więc musimy zrobić to sami, lecz nie przeszkadza mi to jakoś szczególnie. Choć nasza lodówka jest duża, ledwo udaje nam się upchnąć wszystkie pyszności do środka, co daje nam dodatkową porcję śmiechu, lecz tym razem nie jest on wymuszony tak jak podczas kolacji. Jednak poza tym nie ma w tym wieczorze tego, czego oczekiwałam. Bardziej kojarzy mi się on ze zwykłą formalnością, zupełnie jakbym była na kolejnym spotkaniu ojca, niż z Wigilią. A może po prostu już zapomnieliśmy, jakie emocje powinny wywoływać święta? Ojciec przeprasza mnie i mówi, że jest zmęczony. Nie mam mu za złe, doskonale to rozumiem, mimo że ja nigdy nie pracowałam tak ciężko jak on. – Nie ma problemu. – Uśmiecham się do niego. – Miło spędziliśmy czas, co? – odpowiada, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. – Mhm – potwierdzam, choć według mnie to nie do końca prawda, po czym pytam: – Tatku? Nie mogłabym może wyjść teraz na chwilę? – Teraz? – dziwi się. – A dokąd? – Muszę z kimś porozmawiać – mówię wymijająco. Ojciec rzadko mi czegokolwiek odmawia, właściwie nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio to zrobił, więc nie silę się na wyjaśnianie, że to dla mnie ważne. Wiem, że i tak mi pozwoli. – Dobrze, tylko nie wracaj zbyt późno. Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś przed ósmą była w domu... – Oczywiście. – Całuję go w policzek i idę zabrać rzeczy ze swojego pokoju. Czekam jeszcze, aż ojciec się położy, a potem po cichu wychodzę na zewnątrz. Jest zimno, ciemno i już dość późno, więc mało prawdopodobne, bym za sklepem spotkała jego, lecz to nie przeszkadza mi, by udać się w tamtą stronę. Jak nie sprawdzę, to się nie dowiem, prawda? * * * Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego czuję się tak dziwnie. Nie umiem nawet nazwać tego, co dzieje się w mojej głowie. Wydaje mi się, że się boję, choć nie mam pojęcia czego. Wydaje mi się, że się cieszę, choć nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałabym to robić. Wydaje mi się, że czegoś chcę, jednocześnie tego nie chcąc. Sama nie wiem, czy to ma jakiś sens i czy rzeczywiście czuję to, o czym myślę. Jedyne uczucie, które od długiego czasu jest wyraźne i dość jednoznaczne, to swego rodzaju pustka. Zawsze w święta jest tak samo. Dwa razy bardziej odczuwam brak matki, zapracowanie ojca. Dopiero wtedy widzę, że nikt z mojej szkoły tak naprawdę mnie nie lubi, że kiedy losujemy osoby, którym mamy robić prezenty, nikt nie chce wylosować mnie ani żebym ja wylosowała jego. A Sabrina? Czy ona też trzyma się ze mną ze względu na drobne rzeczy, które czasami jej daję? Czy choć ona jest wobec mnie szczera? Chociaż, czy to ważne? Przecież chodzi o to, żeby ktoś wykonywał moje polecenia, a nie o powód, dla którego to robi. Chodzi o fakt, że dopóki mam jakąś namiastkę władzy, którą zapewniają mi stanowisko i pieniądze tatusia, ludzie nie ośmielą się mnie obrażać ani w żaden sposób mi dokuczać. Jestem ustawiona na pozycji wyższej niż inni i to w zupełności mi odpowiada. Być może usiłuję okłamać samą siebie, ale według mnie obecna sytuacja jest idealna. Tak właśnie powinno być – najpierw ja, a dopiero potem pozostali. Jestem tak pogrążona w myślach, że nawet nie zauważam, kiedy zakręcam za tak dobrze znany mi róg. Po mojej prawej stronie ciągnie się ściana budynku, a o nią opiera się on. Choć jest ciemno, światło latarni dociera tu na tyle, że widzę, jak wpatruje się w niebo. Nie wiem, czy czegoś tam szuka, czy patrzy ot tak, żeby patrzeć, lecz automatycznie podążam wzrokiem tam, gdzie on. Nagle słyszę jego zamyślony głos. – Gwiazdy nie lubią Paryża – mówi. – Jest dla nich za jasny. Choć spotkałam go wcześniej ledwie dwa razy, te słowa wydają mi się dziwnie niepodobne do niego. Wydaje mi się człowiekiem twardo stąpającym po ziemi, a nie takim, który odpływa przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Nie kimś skłonnym do rozmyślań. Nie mogę jednak zaprzeczyć, że ze mną jest podobnie. – Długo tu jesteś? – pytam, podchodząc bliżej. Nie wiem, czy bezpiecznie jest stać w tak niewielkiej odległości od włamywacza i złodzieja, ale nie czuję strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie, chcę znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej i zapytać go o kilka spraw. Mimo wszystko lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy, bo zawsze to jakiś nowy temat do plotek. Czyżbym właśnie dlatego nie powiedziała nikomu, że widziałam, jak kradnie? – Nie. – Nie odrywa wzroku od gwiazd, co nieco mnie irytuje. Przecież jestem niezaprzeczalnie ciekawsza od nich. – Nie sądziłam, że jednak przyjdziesz – mówię, lecz on nie odpowiada i wciąż nie zaszczyca mnie spojrzeniem. – Wiesz, jest już późno, a myślałam, że będziesz tutaj o tej godzinie, co zwykle. Jeśli oczywiście nie spędzałbyś świąt z bliskimi, ma się rozumieć... Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę akurat teraz? Zerka na mnie przelotnie, zbyt krótko, bym mogła wyczytać coś z jego oczu. – Domyśliłem się. – Chyba zrozumiał, że nie przestanę pytać, dopóki mi nie wytłumaczy, bo ciągnie dalej: – Przeciętni ludzie kończą jeść kolację wigilijną gdzieś w tym czasie, więc przyszło mi do głowy, że jeśli czegoś ode mnie chcesz, to będziesz tutaj teraz. To wszystko. – Myślisz, że uwierzę, że sobie to tak po prostu wydedukowałeś? – obruszam się. Nie jestem aż tak głupia. – Nie musisz mi wierzyć – mruczy cicho, jakby miał mnie dość. – Bo pewnie kłamiesz! – wołam, celując w niego wskazującym palcem. – Pewnie stoisz tu od paru godzin! A może... A może ty chcesz mnie okraść?! Wywraca oczami i spogląda mnie z irytacją. – Gdybym stał tu od paru godzin, już dawno bym zamarzł. A poza tym to ty chciałaś, żebym przyszedł. Jeśli po prostu potrzebowałaś się na kimś wyżyć, to ja już pójdę. – Odbija się lekko od ściany, lecz zatrzymuję go, zanim zdąży zrobić choćby dwa kroki. – Czekaj! – Łapię go za ramię, lecz prawie od razu mi się wyrywa. Przez tę krótką chwilę czuję, jak drży. – Nie jest ci zimno? Odwraca się do mnie, na jego twarzy nie widać niczego. – Nie bardziej niż zwykle – odpowiada wymijająco, po czym wbija we mnie wzrok, jakby na coś czekał. Dlaczego akurat on wydaje mi się inny od wszystkich? – Dlaczego kradniesz? – pytam bez ogródek, na co on tylko unosi brwi. – No co? – jęczę. Nie cierpię, kiedy to robi. Dobrze wie, że nie będę wiedziała, o co mu chodzi, a i tak się tak zachowuje. Wkurzający typ. – Jeśli przyszłaś tu posłuchać historii mojego życia, to bardzo mi przykro, ale ci jej nie opowiem. – Bo? Wzdycha zniecierpliwiony. – Podaj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego miałbym to zrobić. W odpowiedzi z zaciętą miną zaczynam grzebać w torebce równie białej co otaczający nas śnieg. Jak na złość, akurat gdy chciałabym coś wyciągnąć sprawnie i szybko, moja ręka tonie w morzu na tę chwilę niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Do tego jest ciemno, więc mogę się domyślić, co akurat mam w dłoni, tylko dzięki dotykowi, co też nie działa w stu procentach, bo mam na sobie grube rękawiczki. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, żeby marzły mi ręce. On na pewno zrozumie. Choć wygląda raczej, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Ten widok, szczerze mówiąc, mnie cieszy, bo chyba po raz pierwszy to on nie wie, jak zareagować. Wreszcie udaje mi się złapać to, czego szukałam, więc wyjmuję to z torebki, mówiąc jednocześnie: – Bo mam dla ciebie prezent! Przekrzywia głowę na bok, mrugając ze zdumieniem. Wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie, gdy nie usiłuje ciągle być poważny. – Prezent? – pyta, jakby pierwszy raz słyszał to słowo. – Tak, prezent – potwierdzam, po czym rzucam moją torbę na śnieg. Nie ma tam chyba niczego, co można by zniszczyć, a nawet jeśli jest, to najwyżej kupię sobie nowe. – Siadaj – rozkazuję, wskazując na torebkę. Patrzy na nią z przestrachem. – Co? – To co słyszysz. – Łapię go za ramiona i sadzam siłą na prowizorycznym siedzeniu. Zdjąwszy rękawiczki, biorę w dłonie rzeczy, które jakimś cudem udało mi się wyrwać z czeluści mojej torby. – To mój prezent dla ciebie, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć – wyjaśniam i zaczynam czesać jego włosy grzebieniem. Próbuje mnie powstrzymać, ale chyba wyczuwa, że nie dam za wygraną, więc znów przybiera maskę obojętności i pozwala mi zająć się swoją fryzurą. Czeszę go ostrożnie, równie ostrożnie wylewam na palce niewielką ilość żelu do włosów. Nie chciałabym przesadzić, a nie widzę za bardzo, co robię, choć moje oczy już dawno przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku. Potem układam jego włosy, jednocześnie wcierając w nie żel. Stawiam brązową grzywkę do góry, tak jak starałam się to sobie wyobrazić wiele razy, lecz nigdy mi się nie udało. Kiedy kończę, cofam się dwa kroki, żeby zobaczyć moje dzieło. On stara się na mnie nie patrzeć, wygląda na obrażonego, ale mam wrażenie, jakby to było tylko kolejne uczucie, za którym próbuje ukryć jakieś inne. Tak jak próbuje udawać, że wcale nie trzęsie się z zimna. – Pasuje ci – oceniam zgodnie z prawdą. Właściwie nie skłamałabym jakoś bardzo, gdybym powiedziała, że teraz wygląda jak chłopak, za którym prawdopodobnie obejrzałabym się na ulicy. – Złaź. – Podchodzę, żeby odzyskać torbę, po czym wyciągam z niej lusterko, które na szczęście jest wciąż w jednym kawałku. Patrzy w nie przelotnie, po czym odwraca wzrok. – I po co to wszystko? – pyta ponuro. – Mówiłam już, to prezent. – Wciskam mu w dłonie butelkę z żelem. Nic nie mówi, ale chowa ją do kieszeni, na widok czego automatycznie się uśmiecham. – Przecież w ogóle się nie znamy. – I co z tego? Mogę robić, co chcę! A teraz powiedz mi, czemu okradłeś ten sklep. Krzywi się niechętnie. – Wiesz, że prezent, za który chcesz coś w zamian, nie jest już prezentem? – odpowiada, najwyraźniej próbując mnie zbyć. Ale ja się nie dam! – W takim razie nazwij to inaczej. Zapłata, łapówka, cokolwiek. Cóż, ze wszystkich rzeczy, które ludzie mi zarzucają, do tego, że jestem niewiarygodnie wścibska, przyznaję się bez bicia. Marszczy brwi i wpatruje się we mnie uważnie, jakby mnie oceniał. Czy dam mu spokój, jeśli nic nie powie? Dlaczego chciałabym to wiedzieć? Czy można mi zaufać? Na jego miejscu też miałabym wątpliwości i zapewne zastanawiałabym się właśnie nad takimi rzeczami. Nie mogłabym jednak powiedzieć, że definitywnie nie chcę mu nic zdradzić. Coś mnie ciągnie do rozmowy z nim. I on może udawać, że tego nie zauważa, ale jest w nas coś, co sprawia, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni. I ja chcę wiedzieć, co to jest. – Kradnę, bo muszę – odpowiada w końcu, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę nieba. Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku. Ta fryzura jest cudowna! Gdyby nie to, że zawsze będę bogata, a co za tym idzie – nigdy nie będę musiała pracować, to zostałabym fryzjerką. – Co to znaczy, że musisz? – Usiłuję zrozumieć, mój wzrok gubi się gdzieś w błyszczącym lodowymi kryształkami śniegu. – To co słyszysz. Nie mam tak dobrze jak ty, księżniczko – rzuca ironicznie, na co od razu robi mi się gorąco ze złości. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Mam na imię Chloé! – krzyczę i ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że się uśmiecha. Uśmiechem, jakiego jeszcze nie widziałam na jego twarzy. – Wiem. Córka burmistrza. Pewnie dostajesz wszystko, czego zapragniesz – wzdycha. – Dlaczego ktoś taki jak ty, rozmawia z kimś takim jak ja? – Bo... – Czuję jak moje policzki robią się cieplejsze, kiedy właściwie zdaję sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu tu przychodziłam. – Bo mam wrażenie, że nie lubisz świąt – mówię zgodnie z prawdą. I mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Naprawdę robiłam to wszystko tylko dlatego? – "Nie lubię" – zamyśla się na moment – to złe określenie. Święta są mi obojętne, niczym nie różnią się od reszty roku. A co za tym idzie, nie są ani lepsze, ani gorsze. Po prostu są. – Zwraca na mnie wzrok, ale mój umysł powoli pochłaniają myśli, więc nie zwracam na to zbytniej uwagi. – A ty nie lubisz? – Po tym, co powiedziałeś... nie jestem już pewna. Święta po prostu mnie irytują, wkurza mnie, że wszyscy są tacy radośni i w ogóle. A ja jedynie przypominam sobie, że kiedyś... kiedyś było mi lepiej – dokańczam niemal szeptem. – Wydawało mi się, że pod tym względem jesteśmy podobni. Dlatego chciałam porozmawiać. To bez sensu, wiem – dodaję szybko, ale on nie wygląda, jakby miał mi za złe, że wyciągnęłam go z domu w wigilijny i bardzo zimny wieczór. Nie kwapi się jednak, by coś odpowiedzieć, więc powtarzam swoje pytanie: – Dlaczego musisz kraść? – Bo nie mogę pracować. – Naprawdę? – dziwię się. Przecież można pracować od osiemnastego roku życia. Czyżby jednak był młodszy, niż mi się zdawało? – Ile masz lat? – Szesnaście – mówi ponuro, najwyraźniej nie odpowiada mu jego wiek. To nie dziwne, bo przez niego nie może iść do pracy, ale ja skupiam się raczej na tym, że jest starszy ode mnie ledwie o rok. – A twoi rodzice? Nie pracują? Może przesadzam. Może nie powinnam tak bardzo zagłębiać się w nie swoje sprawy. Może teraz należałoby go przeprosić i zmienić temat. Ale ja miałabym przepraszać? – Nie. Widzę, że chciałby mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Jakby potrzebował coś z siebie wyrzucić, ale nie potrafił. Nie wie, czy powinien, może się boi, ale jednocześnie nie widzi żadnych przeciwwskazań. Widząc to w jego oczach, postanawiam, że jeśli zdecyduje się cokolwiek mi powiedzieć, ja nikomu tego nie zdradzę. Bo ja czuję się tak samo. Chcę komuś wyznać wszystkie moje rozterki, lecz też podświadomie się tego obawiam. Bo jestem inna niż wszyscy. Dlaczego miałabym pokazywać moją słabą stronę komuś zupełnie obcemu? Czemu mam zwierzać się akurat jemu? Czemu on ma zwierzać się mnie? – Jestem sierotą – słyszę nagle i natychmiast unoszę głowę. Jednak on nie patrzy na mnie, za co teraz nie mogę go winić. – Dwa lata temu uciekłem z sierocińca. Nie mam niczego. Miejsca do spania, dachu nad głową, pieniędzy, dobrych ubrań, nawet jedzenia. Okradam sklepy, oszukuję ludzi, zabieram to, co nie należy do mnie. I może jestem złym człowiekiem, ale już od dawna nie czuję wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu. Inni ludzie z czasem obchodzą mnie coraz mniej. Jestem tylko ja. I świat przeciw mnie. Moje oczy robią się coraz większe, kiedy go słucham. W głowie mam mętlik, a serce galopuje w niepokojąco nierównym rytmie. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam go oceniać, a teraz nie wiem, czy w ogóle mam do tego prawo. A co najdziwniejsze, wcześniej nawet przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, czy mogę kogoś osądzać. Osądziłabym, nie zwracając uwagi na takie szczegóły. Przecież wszyscy oceniają na podstawie tego, co widzą, co słyszą, co czują. Ja nie jestem inna. Ale nagle w głowie pojawia mi się myśl, że może czasem nie da się ocenić człowieka, jeśli nie dowie się o nim wszystkiego. Bo może – przykładowo – udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Z takiego czy innego powodu. Jak on. Sama nie wiem, co mnie do tego skłania. Przecież moje rozterki są znacznie mniejszej wagi niż jego. A jednak jest w nas coś, co sprawia, że jesteśmy podobni. Może to dlatego zanim zdążę się zastanowić, zaczynam opowiadać mu o tym, jak spędzałam święta, kiedy byłam mała. O tym, jak bardzo kochałam matkę. Jak bardzo nadal ją kocham. O tym, jak na pewne święta, wiele lat temu, podarowała mi małego, żółtego kanarka. * * * – Twój świat... – mruczy w zamyśleniu. Oddycham spokojnie, miarowo, jakbym pozbyła się czegoś, co wcześniej uciskało mi płuca, nie pozwalając złapać tchu. Siedzimy w milczeniu, nie jest ani cieplej niż wcześniej, ani jaśniej. Patrzę na niego, jednak wyraz jego twarzy zbytnio się nie zmienił. Wydaje się jedynie bardziej zamyślony i teraz już kompletnie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Czy popełniłam błąd, opowiadając mu to wszystko? – Nie uważasz, że... to głupie? – pytam, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Drga nagle, jakbym obudziła go z transu, choć nie jestem pewna, czy po prostu nie trzęsie się bardziej z zimna. Siedzimy tutaj już jakiś czas, a on rzeczywiście jest ubrany zbyt lekko jak na taką pogodę. Nie mogę się jednak zdobyć na wyrzuty sumienia. Wysłuchał mnie, tak jak chciałam. To najważniejsze, prawda? – Nie – odpowiada i odchodzi parę kroków, jakby zamierzał już iść. Kiedy chcę go o to spytać, słyszę w oddali bicie zegara. Osiem uderzeń, ósma godzina. Powinnam być już w domu. Chyba widzi, że trochę się spinam, bo mówi: – Chyba nie tylko ja powinienem już wracać. A to, o czym mówiłaś... – Przenosi wzrok na gwiazdy. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co jest w nich takie wyjątkowe, że ludzie tak uwielbiają w nie patrzeć. – Cóż, pomyślę nad tym. – To wszystko?! – wołam. Więc po to się produkuję, żebym teraz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi? Jest ciemno, zimno, a ja tak się starałam, żeby mu wszystko dobrze opowiedzieć, a on teraz zamierza sobie iść tak po prostu? Zostawić mnie tutaj i kazać czekać? O nie. Mnie nie każe się czekać. – Tak sobie teraz pójdziesz?! – Owszem. – Odwraca ode mnie wzrok, za co mam ochotę go zabić. – Nie martw się, jeśli pójdziesz tamtędy – wskazuje kciukiem za siebie na niewidoczną pod śniegowym puchem ścieżkę – to wyjdziesz koło głównej ulicy, a stamtąd zapewne trafisz tam, gdzie chcesz trafić. Zalewa mnie fala złości. Widzę w jego oczach, że zwyczajnie się ze mnie nabija. – Nie zgubiłam się! – krzyczę. Mam już dość tego wszystkiego. – Wiem dobrze, gdzie jestem! Chciałam tylko odrobiny zrozumienia, a dostałam to, co zwykle. Człowieka, którego najwyraźniej nie obchodzę, bo w porównaniu do niego mam wszystko. Jestem lepsza pod każdym względem, a mimo to są osoby, które mogą patrzeć na mnie z góry. Jak on. Nie ma niczego. Sam się do tego przyznał. Jest gorszy. A bawi się mną. Odchodzi powoli, nie widzę już jego twarzy, więc nie umiem określić, co sobie pomyślał. Wydaje mi się, że tak po prostu sobie pójdzie, ale zanim zagłębia się między drzewa tak jak ostatnim razem, rzuca cicho: – Więc czemu ciągle szukasz? Nawet gdybym chciała mu odpowiedzieć, nie usłyszałby mnie. Zastanawiam się nad sensem jego słów, ale mimo to w żaden sposób nie potrafię go odnaleźć. Ze złością tupię nogą, a czarny obcas moich kozaczków zapada się jeszcze głębiej w śnieg. Przez to wszystko zapominam zapytać go, czy będzie tutaj jutro. * * * Kiedy wracam do domu, zastaję tylko ciemność. Światła są pogaszone, tak jak je zostawiłam. Rozebrawszy się, idę dla pewności zajrzeć do sypialni ojca. Śpi twardo i cicho pochrapuje. Leży na łóżku, jakby zaraz po zmienieniu ubrań rzucił się na nie i tak po prostu zasnął, więc nawet by nie zauważył, gdybym wróciła później. Pomijając fakt, że i tak jestem po umówionym czasie. Zanim udaję się do swojego pokoju, ostrożnie przykrywam go kołdrą. * * * Jest Boże Narodzenie. Zaraz po przebudzeniu otworzyłam prezent od ojca. Dał mi parę prześlicznych, białych bucików na niskim obcasie. Są naprawdę cudowne, aczkolwiek nie do końca wierzę, że to on je dla mnie wybrał. Pewnie pomagała mu któraś z asystentek, lecz nie mogę go winić za to, że nie idzie równo ze światem mody. W każdym razie bardzo mi się podobają i są dość kosztowne, a to się przecież liczy. Ja kupiłam dla niego zestaw nowych krawatów, bo kto jak kto, ale tatuś lubi użyteczne prezenty. A krawaty zawsze się przydadzą – w końcu burmistrz musi bywać na różnych spotkaniach, na wywiadach i tak dalej, a tam wszędzie są robione zdjęcia. Dzięki krawatom będzie wyglądał elegancko, zwłaszcza że nie są to jakieś byle jakie krawaty. To krawaty z nowiusieńkiej kolekcji Gabriela Agreste'a. Jego współpracownicy będą mieli mu czego zazdrościć. Połowa dnia minęła mi na zastanawianiu się, kiedy pierwszy raz będę mogła włożyć moje nowe buty. Właściwie myślę o tym nawet teraz, idąc chodnikiem i tonąc po kostki w śniegu. Przez noc napadało go tyle, że wcale nie dziwią mnie biegające, gdzie tylko się da, dzieciaki, które lepią bałwany i urządzają bitwy na śnieżki. Zabawne, że tyle o tym słyszałam, tyle razy to widziałam, a nigdy nie brałam udziału w czymś podobnym. Cóż, jak byłam mała, nie miałam się za bardzo z kim bawić, a później uważałam, że takie zabawy są dla mnie nieodpowiednie. Idę drogą, która przez kilka ostatnich dni stała mi się dziwnie bliska. Jestem przyzwyczajona, że do większości miejsc wożą mnie szoferzy ojca, ale akurat tam zawsze idę pieszo. Może właśnie dlatego, że nigdy bym nie znalazła tego miejsca, gdyby nie fakt, że nie codziennie ktoś mógł po mnie przyjechać. Niewielka namiastka dróżki w postaci wydrążonych w śniegu śladów znikła przez noc, ale ja tworzę ją ponownie, brnąc przez zaspy pomiędzy szarą ścianą a obecnie nagimi drzewkami. Mijam zakręt i zatrzymuję się ze zdziwieniem. Nie widzę nikogo, przede mną rozciąga się jedynie biała plama śniegu, którego nie naruszyła jeszcze żadna stopa. To nieco dziwne, bo przyzwyczaiłam się, że za każdym razem, kiedy się tu zjawiam, on też tu jest. A może po prostu dzisiaj przyszłam pierwsza? Mój wzrok przesuwa się po śniegu, aż natrafia na ślady, których wcześniej nie dostrzegłam. Biegną bowiem tuż przy ścianie, jakby ich właściciel starał się nie niszczyć puchowej pierzyny zalegającej na ziemi. Wzdycham ciężko, domyślając się, kto je zostawił. Zanim jednak zaczynam wymieniać w myślach powody, dla których uważam, że on jest dziwny, mój wzrok przykuwa coś jeszcze – zgięta na pół kartka papieru w jasnym odcieniu żółtego. Jest przyklejona do ściany kawałkiem taśmy klejącej, jej rogi powiewają delikatnie na wietrze. Nawet się nie zastanawiając, czy jej treść jest przeznaczona dla mnie, zrywam ją z muru i rozwinąwszy, zaczynam czytać. "Ta Twoja historia o kanarku sprawiła, że zacząłem zastanawiać się nad życiem, a to niedobrze. Powiedziałaś, że szukasz swojego miejsca, swojego świata, żeby potem znaleźć kogoś, z kim mogłabyś się nim podzielić. Myślałem nad tym długo, zastanawiałem się, czy rzeczywiście istnieje coś takiego. A potem uświadomiłem sobie, że oboje idziemy w złym kierunku. To całe "gdzie", którego szukasz, nie jest ważne. Chodzi o to, z kim. Tak naprawdę szukasz osoby, przy której jest Twoje miejsce. Ono jest tam, gdzie ona. Myślałaś, że światem kanarka była złota klatka. Poniekąd prawda, ale gdybyś kupiła mu nową, nie miałby nic przeciwko. Bo był przywiązany do Ciebie, nie do klatki. Uświadomiłaś mi, że już dawno znalazłem mojego "kogoś". Wierzę, że Ty swojego też znajdziesz, jeśli tylko dobrze poszukasz. Może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Remi" – "Remi"? – szepczę do siebie, wpatrując się w kartkę. – Więc tak masz na imię? Pod podpisem widnieje jeszcze jedna krótka wiadomość. "PS. Spójrz na ścianę. To tak, jakbyś jednak się upierała, że ten fizyczny "świat" jest Ci niezbędny. Wybacz, że to takie nieładne, ale nie stać mnie na farby, a co dopiero na sprej." Unoszę głowę i mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Ma rację. We wszystkim ma rację. Często zdarzało mi się robić głupie rzeczy, ale rozmowa z obcym i to do tego włamywaczem i złodziejem jest chyba najgłupszą z nich wszystkich. Co więcej opowiedziałam mu o tym, o czym nie opowiadałam nawet ojcu, zaufałam mu, mimo że wcale się nie znamy. Chyba po raz pierwszy nie popełniłam błędu. Zarówno w nim jak i we mnie jest coś, co sprawia, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni, chociaż nie mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Ja mam wszystko. On nie ma niczego. Lecz i on, i ja jesteśmy egoistami. Myślimy tylko o sobie. Sami bierzemy to, co chcemy mieć. Inne osoby, poza naszymi bliskimi, zupełnie nas nie obchodzą, ale i tak mamy wrażenie, że wszyscy zwracają się przeciwko nam. Według świata jesteśmy złymi ludźmi, ale nie chcemy się zmieniać. Chyba że znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie tego wart. Ja i on jesteśmy tacy sami. Zanim udaję się w drogę powrotną, ostatni raz spoglądam na szarą i całkiem zwyczajną ścianę budynku. Na murze wyraźnie odznaczają się jaśniejsze ślady, jakby ktoś wyrył je czymś ostrym. Faktycznie nie wygląda to za ładnie. Ale jeśli tym chciał mi się odwdzięczyć za prezent, to jestem w stanie to uznać. Ostatni raz się uśmiecham i idę w stronę głównej ulicy. Bo stamtąd zapewne trafię tam, gdzie chcę trafić. * * * Nie wierzę w magię świąt. W ich czasie nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego. W każdym razie nie niezwykłego na tyle, bym nazwała to magią. Ale mimo to czasem, zamiast czekać na samochód ojca, wracam do domu pieszo. Idę wtedy okrężną drogą, mijam ulice, których nazw nawet nie znam, i budynki, które nie zapadają mi w pamięć. Po przejściu przez jezdnię zagłębiam się w mały zagajnik, gdzie z łatwością odnajduję ścieżkę. Potem skręcam za róg i idę wzdłuż szarej ściany sklepu. Zawsze się uśmiecham, zerkając na wyryte na niej niepozorne dwa słowa, dla zwykłego przechodnia zapewne nie mające większego sensu. Na ścianie widnieje napis: "Świat Chloé". Jeśli ktoś czytał "Tajemnicę miaraculów..." i zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że Remi zna Chloé, to oto ma odpowiedź xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania